Dimensions
by Nada-Chan
Summary: Madara tries out a new jutsu that takes him into a dimension where everything looks similar but nothing is the same, except, apparently everyone's names. Secrets. Crime. Royalty. Abuse. MadaDei and other pairings.


**Chapter 1**

Madara sighed, sitting in his room reading another jutsu book. "This is useless there is nothing here to help me with a new jutsu." He growled softly and threw the book aside. Consequentially that book bumped into his giant book self and made another book fall and open on the floor. Madara eyed it suspiciously. "Hmm…" He got up and slowly walked over to the dusty old book, looking down at the page t had opened to. "The dimension jutsu…?" he mused reading over the description. "Hmm… Interesting," he walked over to his bed and sat down performing the hand signs.

"Nothing happened..?" he looked around after a few seconds went by. He was still in his same room. "Useless," He sighed throwing the book aside and lying down. "Suddenly, I'm…..very… tired…" He whispered to no one in particular as he drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************

When Madara awoke he was no longer in his room. He got up slowly and put a hand to his forehead. "… Where in the world," he looked at the book beside him on the grass. "Grass…?" He looked around to see himself surrounded by trees. A smirk slowly began to form on his face. "Ah, so the jutsu worked…" He was pleased. "… What could this dimension possibly be…?" He got up slowly, taking the book with him and began wandering around. "It looks like the forest of Konohagakure…" Madara narrowed his eyes, "Some kind of genjutsu…?"

Just then he turned at the sound of a bush behind him rustling. He quickly moved behind a tree to both, see who was there as well as to not be seen. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "This… this is impossible" Madara whispered to himself.

A blonde had just emerged from the bushes. He was wearing some strange, brown and worn-out rag-like dress of sorts, a dirty apron, long white socks and what seemed like old moccasins. In one hand he carried an empty basket. He kneeled in front of a bush that had was full of ripe blueberries and began picking them, his back to the tree where Madara hid.

Madara couldn't help but stare. Slowly he moved from his cover "Deidara…?" He asked cautiously. The blond gasped at the voice and whirled around. "U-uh!" He seemed to blush slightly. Madara smirked at the boy when he noticed. "S-sire…!" Deidara gasped and proceeded to bow down at Madara's feet.

"Sire?" Madara asked intrigued, raising an eyebrow at the other's actions.

Deidara gulped and kept his gaze down cast. "I-I'm just out here picking some berries for the inn keeper. I mean no trouble un..!" Madara sighed and crouched in front of the jumpy blond. "I never suggested you where…" He smirked, "but what is all this about Sire?" The blond dared look up at Madara for a minute confused. "Would… you prefer," He gulped again, "Y-your Majesty?" He bit his lip nervously.

Madara sighed deeply, "What are you talking about? I'm no king." Deidara seemed horrified when Madara spoke those worlds. Then understanding spread through his face. "Ah, you're tired of the castle life un?" Madara stared at the blond like he was crazy, narrowing his eyes making Deidara flinch backwards. "O-or just came to enjoy n-nature un?" Madara shook his head slowly. "Deidara… what kind of stupidity…" He drifted off. Wait… the jutsu. Madara smirked again, "Ah, I see…" Deidara whimpered slightly. "H-how do you know my name un; I'm just a peasant…"

Madara blinked, slightly shocked. {So… In this dimension… I'm a king… and he's a peasant?} "I-I mean" Deidara's voice interrupted his thoughts, his face flushed darkly, "I-It's an honor that you know who I am…" Madara chuckled softly, "Let's just say…" He whispered, touching Deidara's cheek gently, "we've… met before…" Deidara avoided Madara's gaze, embarrassed. "Y-you shouldn't …say such things un…" He whispered leaning into the older's touch. "And why not?" Madara demanded softly, still smirking. "Because…" Deidara frowned, "We're from two different worlds un… a-and" He bit his lip looking down sadly.

"What if I said... I wanted to get to know you more?" Madara whispered softly, stroking Deidara's cheek ever so softly with his thumb. He had to admit he liked the Deidara in his dimension, when that Deidara wasn't trying to blow him up of course. But this one was different, gentle, submissive almost, and there was something exceptionally attractive about him. "I-I couldn't object sire…" Madara frowned, that sire thing was getting old very quickly. "How about you just call me by my name?" Deidara gasped, bititing his lip harshly. "B-But that's not respectful un…"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Don't make me order you to do it…" he smirked to himself.

Deidara looked up at Madara sadly, yet there was a seductive edge to his voice when he whispered, "Order me…"

Madara blinked blushing lightly. {Did… he just make that slutty face at me…?} "I order you to call me by my name" Madara hissed softly. Deidara blinked, "O-of course Madara-Sama un..." Madara groaned {So I'm not known as Tobi to this Deidara… great…} "What's wrong? A-are you hurt un?" Deidara asked worriedly. "I'm just peachy…" Madara sighed. {Might as well get to know where the town is in this place…} "How about you show me to… you house…?" Madara chuckled softly when he said it amused by the perverted double meaning his mind had come up with. "U-uh… well I live in the inn…" Deidara bit his lip harshly again, "B-but I don't think…" Madara interrupted him, "Take me to the inn then…" he persuaded the blond, slipping his hand down the boy's neck, touching the skin lightly. Deidara gulped and shuddered a little at the touch. "O-Of course your majesty…"

"Ah ah ah…" Madara scolded. "R-Right… Madara-Sama un.." Deidara smiled gently leading Madara back to the village.


End file.
